Nuestra primera Navidad juntos
by Agus-chii
Summary: Navidad, todo el mundo festeja aquella celebración. Familia, regalos, fuegos artificiales, amigos, todos estan reunidos para disfrutar aquella noche. Pero Ikuto nunca había celebrado cierto evento. Amu desea darle a Ikuto la mejor noche de navidad, ella pasaría toda la noche junto a él, a su lado. ¿Lime? ¿Lemmon? Lo dejo a su criterio ewe. One-shot Amuto.


_**No pos... ya se que hoy es 28 ewe**_  
_**Pero es que me fui de vacaciones y no tenía forma de subir este One-shot. Como dice el titulo, este es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todos mis lectores :)**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: Yugo Quiara no me pertenece. Es de Peach-Pit, solo hago esta historia para un montón de pervertida como ustedes (?**_

* * *

Las calles de Japón estaban repletas de nieve, era la época del invierno. Pero hoy era una fecha especial; 24 de diciembre. Usualmente a Amu no le gustaba, o más bien, no se emocionaba por la navidades como todos los niños lo hacían. Pero desde que sus charas nacieron y conoció a los guardianes, todo cambio.

- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Amu-chan! ¡Amu-chan! - exclamó Ran en frente de Amu.

- ¿Mmmm? - dijo al notar su presencia en frente suyo - ¿Que pasa Ran? -

- ¡Hoy es Noche buena! ¡¿Que vamos a hacer esta vez?! -

- ¿Esta vez? -

- Así es... el año pasado la pasamos con la familia de Lulu ¿Recuerdas? - dijo Miki

- Ajá y el anterior en el Jardin Real con los guardines-desu -

- Ah si... - Amu sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos, pero esta vez no sabía que se planificó - E-Etto... No se.. Creo que esta vez la pasaremos aquí. Tadase esta con sus abuelos, Rima seguramente esta feliz de que sus padres estén juntos con ella, Nagihiko seguro esta haciendo una fiesta en su templo, Yaya se fue de vacaciones y Kukai... -

- ¡Kukai esta en una cita con Utau! - exclamaron las 4.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿C-Como lo saben? - preguntó asombrada.

- Uhumm... Una chara no puede revelar sus secretos - dijo Dia guiñando un ojo.

- Tsk... Como quieran. Solo que... - ella sonrió perversamente - Esta es la primera vez donde ustedes pasan una navidad con Ami... -

La sangre se le heló a las 4 al imaginar que clases de torturas haría la pequeña niña.

- ¡Amuuuuuuuuu! - todas se abalanzaron hacía ella - ¡Nos deje que nos haga nada raro! - rogaron con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Ya... Estaran bien... - dijo con una gotita en su nuca e intentando calmar a sus charas.

- ¡Amu-chan! - gritó su madre desde la planta baja - Venimos en un rato, vamos a comprar para la cena de esta noche -

- ¡E-Espera! - ella salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó a toda velocidad olvidando a sus charas.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - preguntó Midori antes de salir.

- ¿Vamos a pasar la navidad solos este año? -

- Si - afirmó - Además que... -

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo, Ami! ¡Eres toda una ángel! - gritaba Tsumugu mientras sacaba una infinidad de fotos a su hija menor.

- Parece que papa quiere que estemos solo nosotros cuatro ya que también es una oportunidad para él... - dijo sonriendo al ver la escena.

- ¡Bloom! ¡Bloom! ¡Bloooom! - Ami agitaba su varita - ¡El ángel del amor te desea una feliz navidad! - sonrió.

- ¡Bravoooooooo! ¡Ami-chan es toda una bendición! - él alzó su brazo en forma de felicidad.

- Y-Ya veo... - dijo viendo la misma escena que su madre, pero en vez de sonreír, era todo lo contrario - Ay dios... debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas que hace mi familia... - dijo ya en su habitación y recostándose en su cama.

- Igualmente - dijo Su - Eso es lo que la hace tan especial ¿Verdad-desu? -

- Tienes razón... -

Las horas pasaron. Su ayudo a Amu a preparar un postre para aquella noche tan especial, Miki la ayudó a elegir el mejor traje para la ocasión y Ran y Dia... bueno ellas ayudaban en lo que podían y animaban.

- Amu-chan - dijo la madre de la pelirosa, seguido de unos golpe en la puerta de su habitación - La cena ya esta lista -

- Y-Ya estoy... Ahora salgo - dijo arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestuario.

- ¡Sugooi, Amu! - exclamó Ran con estrellas en sus ojos.

- ¡Estas muy linda-desu! -

- Como siempre, brillante y linda. Bien hecho Miki - Dia sonrió.

- Bueno, será mejor que bajemos... - dijo Amu.

Amu y su familia tuvieron una cena y una noche normal... O al menos eso trataron... el típico alboroto entre Ami, Tsumugu y las charas se formo haciendo que el ambiente perdiera la tranquilidad y seriedad. Pero no por eso no la pasaron bien. Una vez terminó la reunión familiar, brindaran y observaran los fuegos artificiales, Amu se dirigió agotada a su habitación y se recostó.

- Aaaah... - suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la almohada - Al final fue muy divertido... -

- Neee ¡Amu-chan! - grito Ran - ¡¿Que te regalaron?! -

Amu sacó un cadenita, de allí colgaba un corazón, una pica, un trébol y un diamante.

- ¡Que lindo! - exclamo Miki al verlo - ¡Muy artístico y original! -

- Ah cierto... - Amu agarró una cajita y de allí saco otras 4, solo que cada una tenía el símbolo de cada chara correspondiente y eran muy chiquitas - Feliz navidad, chicas - sonrió.

- A-Amu-chan... - estaban conmovidas, de sus ojos habían lagrimas de felicidad - ¡A-Arigato! - ellas se tiraron sobre ella por un abrazo.

- De nada... - sonrió - Mmmm... Que cansancio... - bostezó.  
Ran, Miki, Su y Dia imitaron a Amu las 5 estaban cansadas - Tienes razón, a pesar del desastre, fue muy divertido. Creo que lo mejor sería dormir - dijo Miki. Las otras concordaron con su hermana y la siguieron.

- Buenas noches, Amu. Feliz navidad - dijeron entrando a sus huevos.

- Feliz Navidad, chicas - sonrió - _Lo cierto es que... Las navidades nunca fueron tan divertidas sin ellas..._ -

Ella notó que aún llevaba puesta su ropa, así que fue hasta su armario y se puso su pillama. Se dirigió nuevamente a su cama para poder dormir en paz pero...

- Que cruel eres... - Amu se sobresaltó al sentir cierta voz y uno brazos que la rodeaban - ¿Acaso no tienes uno para mi? -

- ¡I-Ikuto! - ella se dio vuelta - ¡¿Que haces aquí?! -

- Vine a reclamar mi regalo... Si no lo haces lo obtendré a la fuerza... - él se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de ella para que

Amu sintiera su respiración. Ella se quedo perdida en la mirada de Ikuto. No sabía que hacer o que contestar - Jajajaja - él rió y se alejó de su rostro.

- Eres un idiota... - volteó su cabeza a otra dirección - ¿No se supone que deberías estar con tu familia festejando? -

- ¿Festejar? Yo nunca festejé la navidad... - dijo un poco serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿N-Nunca? - ella dirigió su mirada a el otra vez. Él contestó con un movimiento de cabeza en forma de "No" - ¿Ni una cena familiar? ¿Ni regalos? ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Nada? -

- No que yo lo recuerde... - él soltó a Amu y puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza mirando hacía arriba - Desde que mi padre se fue, la familia se dividió y no existe nada como las celebraciones... No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas -

_- Ahora que lo pienso... Ikuto siempre tuvo una vida complicada y llena de problemas, nunca seré capaz de entenderlos. Pero... ¿Por que siento esa necesidad de ayudarlo? ¿Por que me duele tanto verlo así de triste? ¿Por que siento que haría lo que fuera por él? Momento, ¡¿Por que estoy pensando en estas cosas?!... Aún así, Ikuto siempre pareció como un niño solitario sin importar que tanto intentara ocultarlo... -_

- Ikuto... No te preocupes. ¿Que te parece si pasamos esta Navidad juntos? - sonrió. Él volteó y la miro sorprendido - D-Digo... no tengo regalos ni nada, pero si quieres puedo... -

- No hay nada que me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado... - él la abrazó y acaricio su pelo - Gracias, Amu... -

- Ikuto... - ella correspondió el abrazo e inundó su cabeza en el pecho de él -_ Aún sigue teniendo ese olor tan varonil... Y su espalda tiene una textura tan... - ella estaba acariciando con sus manos la espalda del chico - ¡Espera! ¡¿Que estoy pensando!?_ -

- Jaja ¿Que pasa preciosa? - dijo él al notar sus nervios.

- ¿P-Preciosa? - lo miró sonrojada.

- ¿Eh? ¿No puedo? -

- E-Es un poco... -

- Pero si es la verdad... -

Amu quedo perdida en sus ojos. Podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras y acciones a través de ellos _- Sus pestañas son muy largas pero igual puedo notar el brillo que... ¡No! ¡Basta! ¿¡Que mes está pasando?! -_

- ¿Estas incomoda? - preguntó preocupado.

- N-No, no, no. E-Estoy b-bien... ¿P-Por que estaría nerviosa? -

- Nunca dije nerviosa. Estas temblando -

- ¡No lo hago! -

- Amu - dijo con tono serio - No es necesario que te presiones... Perdón por venir así, solo quería pasar y saludarte. Total, ya me iba... - él se paró, pero inmediatamente sintió una mano que lo agarraba del brazo.

Él la miró y ella también lo hizo. Se miraron por unos segundos pero Amu no dijo nada. Todo lo que sentía y quería decir, pasaba por su cabeza.

_- ¿Por que me pasa esto con Ikuto? Siempre me pongo muy nerviosa y mi corazón late muy rápido estando cerca de él. Siempre estuvo solo y no quiero eso... Quiero estar junto a él y protegerlo. Quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos. Quiero que este conmigo... Quiero... Quiero darle cariño... -_ ante estas palabras sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Ikuto, quédate conmigo... Esta noche, hace frío afuera y... - ¡Piensa Amu! - además que es navidad y... -

- Si eso quieres... - él regresó y se sentó en la cama. Ella se sentó arriba suyo y puso su piernas al rededor de él. Amu lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. No tenía idea que clase de pose y cosas estaba haciendo. No le importo. Solo quería abrazarlo - Así que esto es pasar una Navidad con la persona que tanto amas... - él acaricio el pelo rosa de Amu y correspondió el abrazo.

- ¿L-La persona que amas? - ella lo miró y en sus pequeñas mejillas había un fuerte color rojo - ¿A-A que te refieres? -

- ¿Nunca sentiste ese sentimiento de estar con esa persona que tanto quieres sin importar las diferencias o los obstáculos que hay, solo para hacerla feliz? -

Amu se sorprendió, era justo lo que ella sentía y pensaba. El sentimiento entre ellos era mutuo, solo que nunca se habían dado cuenta. O más bien, le costaba expresarlo - Si... -

Ikuto agarró el rostro de Amu y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos. Rozó sus labios con estos y cerro sus ojos para sentir la suavidad. Miró a Amu con unos ojos llenos de dulzura y le sonrió calidamente.

- Ikuto... ¿Que te gustaría como regalo? -

- A ti - ahí apareció su sonrisa pervertida.

Esta vez ella no gritó ni se enojó. Sabía que él lo decía en serio. Solo lo miró con seriedad y luego le sonrió dulcemente - Esta bien... -

- ¿Eh? - si bien Ikuto la deseaba profundamente, solo lo había dicho de broma. No sería capaz de pedirle tal cosa excepto en broma, aunque en el interior lo deseaba más que nada.

- I-Ikuto... - ella rodeó el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos.

- No es necesario... Estoy bien con que me dejes estar al lado tuyo... - él acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió.

- ¿Es eso cierto? No mientas... - dijo seria. Amu fue acercando su rostro y se detuvo a centímetros - E-Estaré bien... Hazlo... -

No dejó escapar ni un segundo más. Él unió sus labios con los de ella. Con sus brazos rodeó su cintura y la pegó más a él. Intentó guiar a Amu sin presionarla e incomodarla. Por falta de aire, se separaron unos segundos, pero volvieron a atacar con más pasión. Él rozó su lengua con los labios de ella. Amu fue abriendo su boca. Ikuto metió su lengua y empezó a jugar y explorar hasta donde llegaba. En medio de eso, ella soltó un corto gemido y la presionó más a su cuerpo. Dejaron de besarse, pero sus labios aún se rozaban. Se separaron donde la única unión era un hilo de saliva con sus lenguas apenas afuera.

- Nada mal... - sonrió perversamente - Pero ¿Sabes? Este año fui un niño malo... ¿Esta bien? - susurró sensualmente en su oído - Una vez que tengo lo que quiero, no paro... Soy muy egoísta... -

- ¿U-Un niño malo? - su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba a cada rato.

- Si... ¿Aún así puedo? - su mano fue deshaciendo los primeros botones de su camisa.

- Yo se que eres bueno - ella agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de Ikuto y lo acaricio - Así que si puedes... - sonrió.

Ikuto la miró sorprendido. Ver a Amu feliz de esa forma lo emocionaba. Él también deseaba que esa noche fuera de ellos dos

- Entonces... - él fue hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Subió, bajó, lo mordió, con su lengua marcó aquel territorio que era suyo y de nadie más. Una de sus manos fue desabrochando los demás botones y la otra sostenía la cabeza de Amu que colgaba hacía atrás. Ella cerró sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y de sus boca salían pequeños suspiros.

Una vez que terminó de deshacer los botones de la camisa de su pillama. Agarró nuevamente el rostro de Amu y besó sus labios con ternura. Sus manos fueron deslizando su prenda, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban la piel que iba descubriendo.

Él fue recostando a Amu, quedando sobre ella.

- ¿Esta bien que haga esto, princesa? -

- _Si, estaré bien..._ - Amu sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba segura - _Mientras que tu lo estés, yo también lo estaré, Ikuto. Quiero que seas feliz y estés a mi lado... Juntos... -_

Ikuto observó detalladamente lo que tenía debajo suyo. Amu tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus mechones estaban desparramados por la cama, las mejillas tenían el rojo más hermoso y su boca estaba entre abierta por la respiración y placer que sentía. Sus pequeños pechos encajaban perfectamente con él. Ella era demasiado delgada y notó que su cuerpo iba desarrollándose bien por las curvas que se formaron en ella. Se dijo a si mismo que nada iba a hacer que deje de amarla, ya se más chica o más grande que él. No importa cuanto cambiarla. Él seguiría haciéndolo.

- ¿P-Pasa algo? - preguntó nerviosa al ver que Ikuto llevaba tiempo mirándola. Ella se avergonzó y se cubrió con sus brazos.

- Eres... Eres muy hermosa... - él agarró sus muñecas e hizo que las ponga sobre su cabeza - No tienes de que avergonzarte... -

- Tiene razón... Siempre que estoy con Ikuto me siento segura y protegida... -

Ikuto comenzó a lamer los pezones de Amu. Eran como la misma crema, suaves y tiernos. Con los segundos empezaron a ponerse duros y firmes. Él aprovechó y mordió cuidadosamente la punta de estos. Los absorbió y jugó con ellos pero con cuidado para no lastimarla.

- Aaah... I-I-Iku... -

- ¿Que pasa princesa? - dijo abandonando sus pechos y poniéndose a la altura de su rostro.

- T-Te... T-Te... - no pudo continuar por su respiración agitada

- ¿Me amas? - dijo adivinando las intenciones de la chica.

- H-Hai... M-Mucho... - aún le daba vergüenza tener que decirlo.

- Yo también... Más de lo que crees - él levantó su cuerpo y la abrazó contra su pecho.

- Por eso quiero que disfrutes esta navidad. Por eso seré tuya ¿Eso quieres? - Ikuto miró sorprendido a Amu. Descubrió una nueva faceta en ella. Timidez, mucha timidez pero placer había en el rostro de la pelirosa. Podía ver el deseo y amor que sentía hacía él.

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo... Y no quiero que te presiones. No necesito que hagas esto. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo necesario por ti -

- Ikuto... - las manos de la chica comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa blanca de Ikuto - Estaré bien, porque yo te quiero mucho... - ella la abrió e intentó sacársela.

- Si te arrepientes solo dímelo ¿Si? - él agarró el rostro de Amu y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

- O-Ok... - Nuevamente unieron sus labios, se mostraron cariño mutuo. Ikuto trato de besarla con cuidado y lentamente. La agarró por la cintura y ella fue empujándolo hacía atrás. Amu quedó acostada sobre Ikuto, con sus piernas colgando a los costados de él.

Ella empezó a besar el torso descubierto de Ikuto. Cada movimiento que hacía para subir, provocaba que sus pezones rozaran con la piel del chico. Tal como Ikuto hizo con ella, Amu iba a marcar lo que era suyo. Ella había quedado impresionada por la perfección que había en su pecho. Su lengua no quería dejar de saborearla. Sus dientes inconscientemente, comenzaron a morderla y sus labios besaban por encima de las pequeñas marcas que había dejado.

Llegó hasta su cuello y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez en sus orejas, decidió jugar con ellas. Sabía bien que era su debilidad y quería ver que él lo disfrutase. Amu comenzó a morder y absorber su lóbulo. Adentro de su boca, ella lo lamió lentamente. Podía escuchar los suspiros que venían de Ikuto. Ella estaba feliz de haberlo logrado.

Se acomodó nuevamente para quedar a la altura del rostro de Ikuto, sosteniéndose con sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de él. Por primera vez vio al chico sonrojado con sus ojos mostrando placer y satisfacción.

- Tu también haz sido una niña mala ¿Eh? - sonrió picaramente.

- ¿Eeeh? -

- Creo que... tendré que darte una pequeña lección... -

Con sus brazos atrás, intentó sostenerse y volver a tomar el control. Hizo que Amu terminara acostada debajo suyo otra vez.

- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Voy a tomar lo que es mío... - sonrió.

Ella entendió. Cerró sus ojos a esperar que algo sucediera. Se mordió el dedo al sentir que sus dedos largos rozaban, con suavidad y tortura, la clítoris de Amu. Apenas sintió que fueron introduciéndose, ella agarró con fuerza las sabanas y presionó más sus labios para no soltar aquellos ruidos que para ella eran vergonzosos, pero para Ikuto, era la mejor melodía que sus orejas habían oído.

- Quiero oírte, no hagas eso... - con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Amu.

- N-No... e-es muy... Aaaah... n-no pue-aah... Mnmmh... Aaah -

- Así... Muy bien preciosa... - Ikuto besó delicadamente sus labios, algo así como uno roce entre ambos.

Ikuto metió todos los que pudo dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverlos lentamente para la comodidad de ella. A medida que estos se acostumbraban, empezaba a moverlo más rápido, entrando y saliendo, rozando con sus paredes internas.

- Aaaaah... I-I-Ikuto... N-No p-puedo... Aaaah... - sus gemidos iban aumentando junto a la velocidad de él.

Él llegó a lo más profundo, hasta donde sus dedos llegaron, tocando con ellos el limite de Amu. Ikuto sacó sus dedos y lamió toda la humedad que había en ellos. Se acostó al lado de Amu y la abrazó.

- ¿Te gustó? -

- H-H-Haii... ¿Por que te detienes? -

- Aún eres muy chica, no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento, Amu. Pero no me perdonaría ni a mi mismo, entiéndelo. Todavía no estas preparada. Pero esperaré todo el tiempo necesario -

- E-Esta bien... -

- Quiero estar toda la noche así contigo ¿Puedo? - él la abrazó más fuerte.

- C-Claro... - sonrió.

Ikuto volvió a besarla. Dejó que Amu enredara sus piernas al rededor suyo. Él acarició su pelo hasta quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

A pesar del clima y la estación, los rayos del sol seguían siendo igual de fuerte como el verano por las mañanas. Despertaron a una pequeña pelirosa. Ella abrió sus ojos, sin recordar que fue lo último que ocurrió. Apenas lo hizo, vio al peliazul con el torso desnudo y un gorro de navidad sobre su cabeza, que le clavaba la mirada. Su codo estaba apoyado contra el colchón, que hacía fuerza para sostener su cabeza, sus ojos aún seguían viendo a Amu.

- ¡¿IKUTOOO?! ¿P-Por que estas desnu...? ¡Momento! ¡¿Por que yo también lo estoy?! ¡¿Que me hiciste pervertido?! - ella se tapó con sus sabanas y se refugió en las esquina de su cama.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Para empezar... La pervertida fuiste tu... - él la acorraló con su brazos.

- ... - la mente de Amu iba recordando cada escena - ¡¿EEEEEEEEH?! -

- Tranquila... No llegamos a nada tan... Bueno, tu sabes - dijo sonriendo picaramente. Amu se calmó un poco. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Pero recordó la razón, lo que pasó. Amu le sonrió y lo abrazó - Pero si quieres continuamos y lo podemos hacer... - dijo bromeando.

- Tsk... Idiota... - dijo separándose pero aún con sus brazos alrededor del su cuello.

- Mira, esta nevando... - Ikuto apuntó a la ventana.

Ella volteó y quedó sorprendida - ¡Sugooi! -

- Feliz navidad, Amu - él la abrazó por atrás, cubriendo sus cuerpo con una sabana.

- Feliz navidad... Ikuto -

Ambos se quedaron viendo aquella vista, recordando aquella noche. Su primera navidad juntos.

* * *

_**Fuwari Fuwari Sora Kara :3333**_

_**Asdasdasdadd ¿Escucharon Happy Xmas de Kanae Itou (Amu)? Si no la escucharon en navidad, no tuvieron infancia (?**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por atrasarlo. Pero mas tarde que nunca ¿No? ewe**_  
_**Como dije, tal vez traiga otro para año nuevo y también uno para San valentín (Ya se, falta mucho xD, pero voy avisando :B)**_

_**Bye-Bye .3.**_

_**PD: ¿Que les regalaron para navidad? A mi una grabadora para poner CDs en mi notebook y... ¡Una almohada de Amu de tamaño completo! *u***_


End file.
